My Bubble
by made.unmade
Summary: Short Oneshot. Lily Evans is sitting by the fire, enjoying the quiet when the prat, James Potter invades her bubble.


**Yes. I am a millionaire middle-aged pom, with blonde hair and a hilarious (although a bit annoying) accent. Dammit. I just realised I am _not_ a millionaire, _not_ middle-aged, _not_ a pom, _not_ blonde, and without a hilarious accent. Hmmm. I must fix this injustice. I know! I shall write little stories using the aforementioned J.K Rowling books on an annoying midget with glasses (Yes, I despise Harry. I just like the books.) as a structure, and will muck around with plots, make up events because I'm evil, and shall get lots of reviews (hint hint) for all of this. I'm a genius!**

**Basically, I'm bored. So review.**

* * *

A petite red-haired Head Girl sat by the warm, cheery fire in the Head's Common Room. Her thoughts were, once again, on The Prat. Not just any prat. _The_ prat. The prat that wasn't prattish anymore. Damn him and his now un-pratty ways. This year, he had become a charming and mature Head Boy. To Lily Evans, it seemed so long ago that he magicked spiders on top of her head to get her attention and hexed random people in the halls, in the hope that she would see and be impressed. As her thoughts settled on other topics, the object of her denied affections appeared in the portrait hole. He no longer strutted, but walked in a confident, purposeful manner, which sometimes still appeared as a strut. He moved swiftly to the couch and leapt over it, landing on his butt. Okay, so he wasn't _completely_ matured. But she could deal with that! 

James Potter, aforementioned Prat-Who-Wasn't-Prattish-Anymore jumped up, and sat down next to his Lily Flower (so lovingly christened by Sirius). Too close! "Potter, are you aware that you're in my bubble?"

James turned to Lily, confused, "Your bubble?"

"Yes, Potter, my bubble."

"But what do you mean by your 'bubble'?"

"My bubble! You know; personal radius; private space; MY BUBBLE!"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're on about."

"Just move over Potter."

James complied, and moved closer to Lily, grinning at her expression. "You have selective hearing, don't you, Potter?" James, having no idea what selective hearing was answered sweetly, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Lily rolled her eyes impatiently and moved away from him. James, in turn, moved closer to her.

"POTTER! GET OUT OF MY BUBBLE!"

"My apologies; I didn't know I was in your bubble. I'm very, very sorry." James said, though not moving away.

Minutes passed, with Lily trying desperately to ignore James. She finally gave up; his very presenceirritated her. "Potter, please. I don't want you taking up residence in my bubble. It's a very personal thing." James just smiled at her, and edged closer.

Lily twitched visibly and turned away from him. James, laughing on the inside, started humming. This then escalated to singing.

"Duh nah nah nah nah nah BATMAN!"

Lily's twitch became a muscle spasm.

"Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows

Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together

Brighter than a lucky penny

When you're near the rain goes, disappears, and I feel so fine

Just to know that you are mine."

James, dimly recognising that he should never go into the music industry, noticed that Lily had gone a deep purple, and was admiring her multi-colour personality when Lily exploded.

"POTTER! GET OUT OF MY BUBBLE! NO ONE ELSE FEELS THE NEED TO INVADE MY BUBBLE, WHERE DO YOU GET OFF WITH THIS? ARE YOU NATURALLY ANNOYING OR DO YOU MAKE AN EFFORT? WHY DO YOU HAVE GO IN MY BLOODY BUBBLE? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? WAS I COMPLETE WANKER TO YOU IN A PAST LIFE OR SOMETHING? YOU BETTER HAVE A REASON!"

It seemed Lily had cracked.

James hid his grin. She was playing right into his hands. Lily stood, slightly shaking. She started to leave the common but tripped over the armchair across from James, cursing her lack of co-ordination. James walked over to her, extending his hand to Lily. She grabbed it, albeit reluctantly, and got up from the floor. They were standing close to one another, but neither made a comment on it. James stepped forward, and covered Lily's lips with his own. Lily objected for a moment, but soon succumbed to the 'Potter Kiss' (Previously known as the Potter Kiss of Death). Just as Lily was fully turning into goo in his arms, James broke the kiss. "I'm sorry; it seems that I am in your bubble. Would you like me to move?" Lily rolled her eyes, and leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

**Ta da! Love it (unlikely), hate it (like the rest of the general population) or otherwise (don't worry. Being in a minority is okay), still please drop a line to say so. I know I sound like a pushy author. Wait, I just realised, I _am_ a pushy author. Well, that explains a lot.**


End file.
